Unforgivable
by Akizzej333
Summary: The castaways are rescued and Kate has to choose between running or just giving in. I suck at summarys but the story is good i promise. It's an AU Skate story. Please Review. I openly accept flames
1. Chapter 1

I do not own LOST or any of its characters.

Chapter 1

Kate walked down the beach. She passed the empty tents and abandoned sleeping bags. The sky was gray, a sure sign of rain. Most of the castaways went to the caves when ever it rained. Only the ones who had the better shelters stayed on the beach. Kate's tent was really bad. It was only a ripped up piece of tarp tied in between two trees so she usually went to the caves. But today she felt like staying at the beach.

She walked up to where her tent was but nothing was there. She looked around but there was no sign of the tarp. Whenever anything went missing one word came to everyone's mind. Sawyer. She walked to Sawyer's tent which was on the opposite end of the beach

Kate went up to the tent and threw back the flap. "Where is it?" She demanded. Sawyer was sleeping and he just rolled over like he didn't hear her. She picked up a rock from the beach and threw it at him, hitting him right in the head.

"That wasn't very nice, Freckles." He said sitting up and putting a hand on his head.

"Where is it?" She asked again picking up another rock.

"Where is what?"

"My tent." She threw the rock at him but he caught it.

"That sad tarp you call a tent? Haven't seen it. Why did it just get up and walk away?"

"I know you have it," She said "and I'm gonna get it back." She pulled on the corner of him tent causing it to collapse on top of him.

"Shit!" he yelled crawling out from under the polls and blankets. Kate was walking away. He ran after her and grabbed her arm forcing her to turn around. "What the hell was that about? I said I don't have the goddamn thing."

"Sure Sawyer." Kate said trying to pull away but his grip only got tighter. "Let go." She said kicking him in the leg.

He let go of her arm as her fell to the ground. She began to run but something in the water caught her eye. She stared at it. Then she realized what it was. It was a boat. Sawyer had seen it to. He looked up at her.

"Guess you won't need that tent after all."


	2. Chapter 2

Omg thank you all for the reviews. This is like my third Fanfic and I never got any reviews so I didn't finish my other two. But I am so happy that people actually read my stories. Thanks.

Chapter 2

"Wait...What did you say?" Jack asked Sawyer and Kate. They began talking at the same time and with each word their voices seemed to get louder and louder trying to drown the other one out. Finally Kate punched Sawyer in the arm which caused him to pause long enough for Kate to answer the question.

"We were on the beach and we saw a boat. It's heading this way." The crowd surrounding them broke into a fury of whispers followed by everyone making a mad dash to the beach. Jack put his head in his hands and he began to pace back and forth. Kate, Jack and Sawyer were the only one's left at the caves. Jack looked up.

"Alright," he said "Sawyer you go find Hurley and get the manifest from him. We'll need that. And Kate you come with me and we'll get the g-u-n-s" He spelled out the last word.

"What the hell are you spelling out 'Guns' for?" Sawyer demanded "I'm 35 friggin' years old! I know how to spell." Kate looked at him.

"Hey Sawyer, spell Presumptuous." Kate said trying not to laugh.

"What the hell does that mean?" He asked.

"It means to be intrusive." Jack said trying not to laugh just like Kate. "You know what..." Jack said pausing in thought. "Maybe you should go with him Kate. I doubt he knows what a manifest is."

"Maybe next time you wanna talk about me Doc you can wait 'til I leave." With that Sawyer left the caves heading toward the beach. Jack nodded his head signaling for Kate to follow him.

Kate went into the jungle following Sawyer. She was looking down at the ground looking at his foot prints. She didn't even notice that he was only a few steps in front of her. Sawyer stopped as soon as her reached the beach. Kate walked right into his back. He spun around. "Watch it." He said.

"Sorry." Kate said walking around in front of him. "Hurley should be this way." Kate walked toward the mob of people. She found Charlie and Hurley standing toward the back. "Hey, Hurley we need the manifest."

"Oh, sure dude. It's um..." Hurley paused.

"Let me guess Slim you lost it." Sawyer said sounding irritated.

"Shut the hell up, James." said Hurley. Sawyer looked shocked. "Yeah I know where the manifest is." Hurley walked over to a tent made of what looked like an old bed sheet.

"How do you know his name?" Kate asked Hurley when Sawyer got out of ear shot.

"I have the manifest remember. It says everyone's name on it." Hurley reached into the tent and pulled out a black clipboard with some papers on it. "And it also has something else on it." said Hurley looking at Kate. Kate scanned her eyes down the paper. She found what he was talking about. Next to the marshal's name were the words "Criminal Escort. Austin,Kate"

"Is that the manifest?" Sawyer asked when he caught up to them. Sawyer was standing behind Kate and he seemed to notice the note next to the marshal's name too. "That's not good." he said. "Let's get this to Jack." Sawyer took the clipboard out of Kate's hands and began walking back to the caves.

Kate stood there for a few seconds as the reality set in. She was caught. She turned and followed Sawyer back through the jungle. She walked slower then usual and hoped for a few seconds that she could stay on the island.


	3. Chapter 3

They were about half way thru the jungle when Sawyer stopped causing Kate to walk into his back once again.

"What's the problem?" She asked

"He probably ain't gonna be there. After all he had to get the g-u-n-s." He said sarcasticly.

"Okay." Kate said and she turned around.

When they got to the beach they saw two orange life rafts on the beach and Jack standing on a large rock trying to get everyones attention.

"Told ya." Sawyer whispered into Kate's ear. After about 2 minurtes Jack had everyones full attention.

"Alright," He began "This is Captain Joseph VanTassel. That is his Ship." Jack pointed to the large gray mass in the water. "He has 5 rooms and each room fits 4 people. The only fair way to do this is to select people at random. We will put everyone's name in a hat, pick 5 and those 5 people will choose 3 others to join them." Jack paused.

He picked up a hat that was in the sand behind him. The man that Jack introduced as VanTassel handed Jack some paper and a few pens. Jack distributed the pens and paper and after about 10 minutes he was standing on the rock again anouncing the 5 "winners".

"Charlie, Sun, Michael, Steve..." Jack stopped and looked at the name. He looked shocked. "Sawyer." He anounced. "Okay." Jack said after a few seconds. "Everyone who will not be going please head to the caves and the next boat should be here in..." Jack looked at the Captain who told jack something. Jack turned back to the crowd. "within the next 10 hours."

Kate turned and headed toward the caves but something was holding her back. It was Sawyer. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked

"My name wasn't called." She said looking down.

"But mine was." He said. "You don't think I'm gonna leave you and the doc here alone do ya?" Sawyer asked smiling but Kate still looked sad. "Cheer up. We're Saved." He said

"I'm not." She mumbled. "I'm trapped." Her eyes became glassy.

"How are you trapped?" Sawyer asked.

"Do you know where the boat will lead me to? Right to the police."

"But if you stay here the police will come toyou." Saywer said looking confused.

"Hence me saying that I'm trapped." Kate said sarcasticly.

"Well do you have more of a chance escaping if you get on the boat or staying here?"

"I guess the boat." She said looking out on to the water.

"That still leaves us with a big decision." Sawyer said. "Who's going with us?"

"Well since it's really your choice I guess it will be whoever can pay the most right?" Kate said looking around at all the others who were hopelessly trying to get into a group.

"Nah." He said. "You can pick."

"Alright." She said "How about Rose?" Kate said looking up at Sawyer. "She's nice."

"One more." Sawyer said. Kate turned to the group of people again.

"You pick." She said to him.

"Larry." Sawyer said without hessitation.

"Why him?" Kate asked.

"That jackass found my passport yesterday and refuses to give it back. I figure if we take him he'll give it up."

"Okay. Fine with me. I'll go tell Rose and you tell Larry."

"Great idea Freckles." Sawyer said and they walked off in different directions. Kate was heading toward Rose but was cut off by Jack.

"Kate, Sun has an opening and she said you can go with her." Jack said.

"No thanks." Kate said.

"But if will give you a better chance to get away from the cops."

"I know." Kate continued walking ignoring Jack who contined to follow her. "Hey Rose." she said when she got to her. "Do you want a spot on that boat?"

"Yes. But who whould I go with?" Rose said.

"Kate you don't want to do this." said Jack.

"You can come with me and Saywer." Said Kate to Rose as Jack just staired at her. Rose thanked Kate and headed to her tent to get her things together.

"Sawyer?'' Jack demanded. "You are going _him_? You know that you are gonna be alone in a room with that guy. You don't know what he'll try."

"Why do you think I'm having Rose come too?" Kate said.

"Kate that ship is huge. There is no way that you are gonna be able to have Rose with you every second."

"Jack I am not a child I can take care of myself."

"You know what? I'll just take that spot with Sun." Jack said.

"You can't.You have to stay here and help anyone who get's hurt while they are waiting for the next boat." Jack knew she was right and there wasn't any point in arguing anymore.

"Fine." he said sounding defeated. He took a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket, wrote something down and handed it to Kate. "That's my phone number in L.A. if it's still activated."

"I'll be okay. I can trust Sawyer even if you can't." Kate said.

"I hope you're right."


	4. Chapter 4

Kate took one last look at the island from the deck of huge ship as it sailed away. She had never been on a boat this big. As soon as the island was out of view she turned around and saw Sawyer. He was sitting on a gray bench that was up against one of the smoke stacks that were there just for show.

"Thanks you." she said to him.

"For what? Being a jackass every goddamn day we were on craphole island?" Sawyer said. Kate looked at the little 5 year old girl sitting on the other end of the bench. The girl's mother had her hands over her daughters ears. Sawyer looked down and his cheeks slightly became red.

"Sorry." He mummbled as the mother and her daughter stood up and walked away. Kate put a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. Sawyer looked up and saw Kate smiling. "You can laugh." He said. "I'll just have to make you sleep on the floor."

"Oh." Kate said relizing that she never thought of the sleeping situation before. "What are we gonna do about that?" She asked.

"Good question Freckles." Sawyer stood up and took the key that he was given when they got the boat out of his pocket. "Let's go check it out. What room was it again?"

"415." She said. She figured that he would forget so she had made a point of remembering it. They walked down the empty stairwell to a long corridor om rooms. Sawyer read off the numbers as they passed them.

"409...411...413...415 Bingo." He said as they reached the room. He unlocked the door, pushed it open and stepped back. "After you." he said to Kate.

"Well you seem to be in a good mood." She said stepping in the the room.

"I was never much of a beach person. And that island didn't do me any good." He stepped into the room after her. "Well ain't this swell." He said sarcastically. "Looks like we get to share a room with the rats."

The room was very badly lit and the walls had a tacky flower wallpaper that was peeling off in the corners. There were two double sized beds and a cot in one corner. As they were looking around the room someone knocked on the open door. Kate turned around. It was Charlie.

"Hey." he said. "Just came to say 'Hi'." He looked around the room.

"Hi." Kate said. "I guess you guys have the same."

"Yeah pretty much. Only our wallpaper has these god awful green, brown, and gray stripes. Well I'll see you around. We're right next door."

"Okay. Bye." Kate said. She turned around and saw Sawyer sleeping on one of the beds. She sat down next to him. Suprisingly the matriss was really comfortable. She was temped to fall asleep but she decided to go find Rose and Larry. She took the key out of the door, put it in her pocket and slowly closed the door behind her.

She walked around the crowded top deck of the boat. She stopped in a gift shop and bought sunglasses using money that Jack had given her before she left the island. She put the sunglasses on just in case and headed to the restaurant. There she spotted Rose with Claire and Hurley.

"Hey Honey." Rose said when she spotted Kate.

"Hi." Kate said taking the only empty seat next to Hurley.

"I hear the rooms aren't that good." said Rose.

"No. Um...we have an issues with the beds. There are only 3 and there are 4 of us."

"Same here." said Claire. "But Me and Charlie are gonna share a bed, Hurley's gonna take the other one and Sam is gonna take the cot."

"Yeah." Rose said. "You and Sawyer share, I'll have the other and Larry can have the cot." Kate looked suprised. "Unless...you are uncomftorble with that."

"No, That's fine." Kate said. "Have you seen Larry? I'll go tell him." Kate stood up.

"He's at the bar." Hurley said. "I'll show you where it is."

"No I can find it. Thanks anyway." with that Kate left the restaurant and sat on a bench by the pool._ Why am I so shocked at the thought of sharing a bed. _Kate thought._ It's not like he would try anything. He's not that horrible. Maybe while they were on the Island that was all just an act. Maybe he really a nice guy...Nah. _Kate stood up and began walking. _If it all was and act then I would be sharing a bed with a total staranger then. I guess it won't be that bad. How long could we be on this boat for anyway. _

She reached the door of the room, took out the key and unlocked it. Sawyer was still sleeping on the bed. "Wake up." she whispered. He rolled over and looked up at her.

"What is it?" he whined. He put a hand up over his forehead. Kate looked at the watch on his wrist. _10:55pm._

"Oh nevermind." She said. He rolled back over and fell back to sleep. She laid down next to him and just as she was about to fall to sleep there was a knock on the door. She got up and opened it. It was Rose and a very drunk Larry.

"I found him dancing on a table in the bar." Rose said as Larry stumbled in. Kate directed Larry over to the cot and he practicly passed out on top of in.

"That was a good song." mummbled Larry. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Well darlin' I hope you dont mind but I'm going to sleep now." Rose said as she sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, It's been a long day." Kate said. She took her shoes off and was about to lay down next to Sawyer but noticed that his shoes were still on. She carefully took them off tyring not to wake him. Just before she got the second shoe off she heard him mumble something. He sat up.

"What the hell are you doin'?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." She took his shoe off quickly and he laid back down. She sat down on the bed next to him.

"You sleepin' here?" He asked, his eyes closed again.

"Yeah...Is that a problem?"

"No. By all means Freckles." He rolled over so his back was toward him. She breathed a sigh of relief. She laid down next to him and was sleeping in seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Sawyer woke up around 5:00am.The room was dark but he didn't turn on a light because everyone else was still asleep. He sat up and looked around. He saw Rose in the bed next to his, Larry on the cot against the wall...where was Kate? Then he suddenly remembered something. He looked at a lump of blankets on the bed next to him. He slightly pulled back one end of the blanket. He saw curly brown hair.

"Freckles" he whispered. She rolled over and looked up at him.

"What?" she said. Sawyer looked at her for a minute trying to see her clearly in the dim light. He really didn't have anything to say so he kind of made it up.

"Are you missin' the good ol' Doc yet?"

"You wake me up at..." Kate grabbed Saywer's wrist and looked at his watch "5:23 in the morning to ask me if I miss Jack? You have issues." She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

"Damn Freckles I didn't know you'd get all hot and bothered at just the mention of him." Kate kicked Sawyer in the knee. "Shit Freckles. That hurt's"

"Shut the hell up or I'll kick you again and you don't what to know where." Kate's voice was muffled by the pillows and blankets but it still sounded serious.

"Fine, Have it your way princess." Sawyer rolled over too. They were back to back and neither of them were having an easy time going to sleep. "Kate." Sawyer said after a few minutes.

"What is it Saywer?"

"Have you thought about what your gonna do when we get back?" Kate didn't answer but she rolled over and so did Sawyer. They were now facing each other and they were a tad too close. "You know...are you gonna run?"

"Probably." Said Kate looking down.

"Nothing to be embaresed about." Sawyer said. "I was just wondering 'cause I may have to do a bit of running myself."

"Why?" asked Kate.

"Remember when we played that game in the jungle?"

"I never." Kate said laughing. Sawyer smiled.

"Yeah well...that guy I killed...it was pretty recent. In Australia as a matter of fact"

"Oh Well you might not have to worry about that. I heard the Captain say something about Florida. We'll be back in the states."

"Yeah where my warrent probably is. I was deported from Australia."

"Saywer those two thing's have almost nothing to do with each other"

"Forget it." Sawyer looked at his watch. "What time is sunrise?"

"Um I don't know 6:30?" Sawyer sat up and pulled his shoes on. "Where are you going?" Kate asked.

"Saw a sign by the bar said opens at sunrise."

"Sawyer that is way too early to drink." Kate said sitting up in the bed leaning against the head board "And besides it probably ment the restaurant."

"I'll take my chances." He said as he left the room.

Kate looked over at the nightstand. The room key caught her eye. She quickly jumped up, grabbed the key and opened the door. She ran out into the hallway looking for Sawyer. She looked up and down the hallway but didn't see any sign of him.

She turned back to the door of the room and saw him sitting against the wall next to the door of the room with the letter in his hands. He seemed oblivious to anything or anyone around him. His eyes looked cold and hurt.

Kate hated that letter. It has always put him in a worse mood then the one he was in already. And whenever he took the letter out he was in a pretty bad mood to begin with. She sat down next to him, try to figure out what put him in the bad mood to begin with. She couldn't think of anything other then he was just naturally in a bad mood which kind of made sense but she still didn't get it. And then as if he was reading her mind he spoke.

"I want to help you." He said folding up the letter and putting it in his pocket. "Help you run." Kate looked at him shocked. "You said the Captain was talking about Florida?" Kate nodded still in shock. "It's about a days drive to Tennessee, and I have a house there near Knoxville that's kind of out of the way" Kate shook her head.

"I can't." A tear fell from her eye. "Thank you," she said. "but I just can't. The last time I stayed somewhere I was caught."

"You wouldn't have to stay for long. You know just long enough to make a plan or something" He put his arm around her. "And I would never let you get caught" He whispered. Kate shook her head again. She knew how hard it must be for him to say those kinds of things but the truth was she was scared. She sighed.

"Too many people who have tried to help me got hurt. I don't want to do that to you." She leaned against him. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"I understand." said Sawyer sounding hurt. "You can take care of yourself." He stood up quickly almost causeing Kate to fall on to the ground. He walked down the hallway toward the stairs leading to the upperdeck. She almost followed him but decided not to. She went into the room and sat on his side of the bed and cried.

"Looks like I hurt him anyway." Kate mummbled as she fell back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sawyer sat in the restaurant. Kate was right, the bar was closed. He took out the letter and read it over and over again as he thought _I try to help and she says "no"? How dare she. I can't believe it. I thought she was starting to trust me. I can't take this much longer._ With that a worker on the boat came over to him.

"Were you one of the people on the plane?" The worker asked.

"Yeah. So?" Sawyer folded up the letter and put it in his pocket again.

"There is a meeting in the pool area regarding those who were on the plane." The man said almost as if her were reciting lines.

"Ok." Sawyer said as he stood up and walked toward the pool. He looked around when he got there looking for Kate but he didn't see her. The captain was standing on a bench looking at the small group of people. The captain waited about 2 minutes before he began. Sawyer looked around one last time but Kate wasn't anywhere.

"I know you have been through a lot," The captain began "and we are aware that your rooms are not that accommodating but we will be docking in Miami in a few hours." He looked at his watch "4 to be exact and as you may or may not know many of your friends and family probably believe that you are dead and I'm sure that at least one or maybe more of you might want to keep it that way."

The captain's eyes looked sad as he pulled at his hat making it cover his eyes even more then that had. "So...I'm not going to make you give your name or anything, but if you wish you can leave your name with this man right here." He gesture to the man that had talked to Sawyer several minutes before. "His name is James. Now if you had any belongs with you now would be a good time to go get them from your rooms because this deck gets pretty crowded right before we dock."

That captain stepped off the bench and hurried off. Sawyer followed him with his eyes as he disappeared into what seemed like an engine room. He was about to head back to his room when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Walt. "What do you want kid?" He asked.

"Have you seen my dad? He was here a minute ago but now he's gone." Walt looked around the deck which was indeed starting to get crowded.

"Uh...no." Sawyer looked around trying to see over everyone's heads. There was no sign of Michael. He looked down at Walt and saw that his eyes looked worried. "I'll help you look." Sawyer said in an annoyed tone. He put his hand on Walt's shoulder and they walked into the restaurant. Sawyer immediately spotted Kate. She was sitting with Hurley, Rose and Charlie. Kate seemed to notice him too. Sawyer directed Walt to their table and made him sit down. "You stay with them, I'll find Mike...I mean your Dad." Sawyer looked at Kate and looked as if she was about to talk. He quickly left the restaurant in search of Michael leaving the others very confused.

"What was that 'bout?" Charlie turned to Walt. "Where's your dad?"

"I don't know. I asked Sawyer if he saw him and he got all weird." Walt said shaking his head.

"Dude must believe in Karma or something." Hurley said. "Captain just gave him a free pass back into the States probably figured he has to do something good. Sure as hell didn't do anything on the island."

"Tell me bout it" Charlie said. "He didn't even help with the laundry, right Rose?"

"No, not really." Rose said. She didn't want to say much because she knew that this was probably a conversation Kate didn't want to be involved with.

"The dude was a bum." Hurley said. "And that whole thing with stealing everyone's stuff. What was with that?"

"He was bloody skum." Charlie was about to say more but he was cut off by Kate.

"Stop It!" She yelled as she stood up so quickly that the chair almost fell to the floor. Everyone looked startled by Kate's sudden outburst and before she could embarrass herself more she left.

She walked down the empty hallway. It was still pretty early, about 9 in the morning and not many of the others that were on the boat weren't gonna wake up that early. They were on vacation after all. She saw Sawyer walking down the hall a few feet in front of her. When he spotted her he turned around and starting walking away.

"Sawyer, Wait!" she called. He stopped in his tracks but didn't turn to look at her. She broke in to sort of run and when she got to him she put her hand on his shoulder. "Why are you so mad at me?" She asked and tears threatened to flow from her gray eyes.

"I don't have time for this." he said as he shrugged his shoulder causing Kate to remove her arm. "I have to find Mike. Walt's looking for him."

"Since when do you care about anyone but yourself?" Kate asked. She was growing tired of always having to pull answers out of him.

"I care." he mumbled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. "You have no idea how hard this is." He said in a voice that almost resembled a growl. "I don't want to but I do." With each word his grip on her arm tightened. His finger nails were beginning to dig into her skin. She looked away from him so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"You're hurting me." She whispered as she began to tremble. His eyes suddenly became soft and frighened. He quickly released her arm and exposed a small line on blood trickling down her arm.

He looked down at his hand and saw a small dot of blood on the tip of his finger. He looked back up at Kate who had two distinct lines of tears flowing down her cheeks. He turned and quickly walked down the coridor ignoring when she feel to her knees and called his name.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate sat on the cold floor trying to figure out what just happened. She watched as Sawyer turned and disappeared down another hallway. She wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. She heard foot steps coming from behind her. She stood up quickly and turned around and saw Charlie.

"What was that all about?" He demanded angrily as continued walking toward her but when he saw the blood on her arm and the tear stains on her pail cheeks he stopped dead in his tracks. "What happened?" He asked in a slightly nicer tone. Kate took a shaky breath and in an even shakier voice she spoke.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She looked away from Charlie and directed her eyes to where Sawyer had walked. She hoped to see him coming back but she had no such luck. She turned back to Charlie who clearly didn't believe her.

"What happened, Kate? Did someone hurt you?" Charlie asked again as Rose walked up behind Charlie. Kate looked down in embarrassment. She tired to wipe the small line of blood away with out being noticed.

"Are you okay Honey?" Rose asked as she pushed passed Charlie and put her hand on Kate's arm.

"I'm fine." Kate said quickly as she pulled away from Rose. "Just leave me alone. I have to think." Kate turned away from them and started walking in the direction of where Sawyer went. Charlie began to follow her but Rose stopped him. Rose slowly shook her head, telling Charlie that he shouldn't and he agreed. The two headed back toward the restaurant.

Kate turned down the hallway where she thought he went but he was nowhere in sight. She continued walking and looking down each hallway and open door hoping to spot him. Before she knew it she was running. Franticly turning her head from side to side looking for him. She passed happy families and couples on their honeymoon but she didn't find Sawyer.

When she reached the main deck she decided it wasn't worth it. Why was she trying so hard to make peace with a man who, after today, she would probably never see again? The answer seemed obvious to her but no matter how much it made sense, it scared her so she forced the thought out of her mind.

Kate sat on a bench looking out at the horizon. She watched as a huge land mass came in to view and to her relief she saw buildings. She looked at the people who began gathering around and she saw Sawyer slowly walk out of the bar with a cigarette in his hand.

She quickly looked away when he saw her. She focused her eyes on the shore line as it gradually became larger. She was trying to think of a plan and fast. As the building along the shore line came into view she was able to read some of the signs of the small stores. _Bob's Fish Mart. Boating Co. McDonalds. _Nothing that would be of much help.

Just as she began formulating some sort of plot there was the sound of a fog horn that caused her to cover her ears. She had been around boats before and that usually meant that they were docking. Kate stood up as the boat slowed to a stop and the gate began to lower.

What she saw on the shore scared her to death. Flashing lights, Sirens...Cop cars. She wanted to scream. All this worry about trying to get away when she wouldn't even be able to get off the boat. Then she noticed a mangled car that had bright flames coming out of the hood. Car Fire. Kate was slightly relieved but she still didn't know how to get off the boat un-noticed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay everyone Thanks for all of your reviews and support. This is the last chapter and I am going to create a sequal to this that is a little more edgy and has more action. This story was kind of a prologue to that one. I haven't thought of a title yet but I have planed out the first 7 or 8 chapters and it should be exciting. I hope you guys liked it and enough blaber from me.**

Kate turned her back to the railing of the ship that over looked the harbor. The deck was almost empty and she would have to get off the boat soon and walk right past the cops. She took a deep breath and began to make her way to the ramp that led off the boat.

Kate scaned the area with her eyes. She froze when she saw an officer looking directly at her and talking in the his radio. She quickly made her way back through the crowd hoping to get lost in it. She was almost sure that the cop could no longer see her when she walked right into Saywer.

They looked at each other for about a minute. Sawyer looked over the crowd and saw that the cop that had seen her was making his way over to the boat. Sawyer had been watching her the whole time and he picked up on what she was thinking.

"I think he saw you." He said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Is he coming?" She asked in a quiet voice. Sawyer nodded.

"But if I can make some kind of distraction-" He began but was cut off by Kate.

"No. No more running." She said in a voice that he could tell was spoken through tears, eventhough she was looking at the ground.

"You sure?" He asked. This time she nodded. She looked up at him. He could see the tears running down her face.

"Do you want to forget what happened earlier?" She asked. "I was really emotional and nervous."

"And you aren't now?" Sawyer laughed. She smiled.

"A little." She continued to smile until she saw his eyes move from looking at her to looking at something behind her. "Is he coming?" Sawyer slowly nodded his head. "Is he on the boat?" Sawyer continued nodding. Then, out of nowhere Kate pulled Sawyer close and buried her face in his chest. He put his arms around her shoulder. "Bye Sawyer." She whispered.

Sawyer didn;t know what to say. This was probably the last time he would see her. But he had to say something fast because the cop was on his way across the deck and right toward them.

"Bye Freckles" He choked out just before they were separated by the cop who was now standing right next to them.

"Excuse me Miss but are you Katherine Austin?" The cop asked. Kate slowly nodded and the cop went into swat mode. "Sir can you step back." He said to Sawyer as he turned Kate around and slapped that handcuffs on her.

Sawyer couldn't move. He had no clue if he should help her or just walk away. No. He couldn't just walk away. And he couldn't help her either. He was frozen. He just stood there and watched as the cop lead Kate off the boat and into the cop car that was parked down below.

Sawyer sighed. It was over. He was back in civilization. Kate was in custody. He was in Miami. Life couldn't get much crappier then this. He thought as he walked of the boat and down on to the busy dock below.

_FIN_

**Thank youto everyone who read this and I hope you all read the sequal!**


End file.
